


By Your Side

by captaindanger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindanger/pseuds/captaindanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is scared of what people will think of Clarke and her together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

Raven’s body was nearly hanging off the cot. She lay flat on her back, rigid and unmoving, heart thudding in her chest. The wooden edge of the makeshift bed dug into her shoulder blade. Clarke was curled up on her side, arm draped over Raven’s middle and head on Raven’s shoulder. 

It was the first night Raven was spending in Clarke’s tent. They had been together in secret for at least a month, stealing kisses and more inside the dropship when no one was around. She was happy with this arrangement, denying any growing desire to be able to hold Clarke’s hand in public or peck her on the cheek when she passed her. When Clarke had invited Raven to come relax with her awhile away from the campfire, she had been a little nervous. After a make-out session and a long talk about their hopes for the future, Clarke had fallen asleep on Raven.

“Clarke,” Raven whispered. “Are you awake?” Clarke sighed and shifted closer to her.

“Hm?” she asked groggily.

Raven hesitated. “Maybe I should go back to my tent,” she whispered. 

Clarke grunted, “Nuh-uh,” and held her tighter.

“But Clarke, what if someone sees me come out of your tent tomorrow morning?”

“So?” Clarke yawned.

“People will talk.”

“Then let them.” 

The smell of the dying campfire wafted in through the paper-thin, canvas walls, reminding Raven that other kids were right outside. She lowered her voice even more. “I’ve never dated a girl before. And same-sex relationships weren’t allowed on the Ark. I’m scared of what people will say about us.”

Clarke rubbed at her sleepy eyes. “No one will say anything. If they do, you’ll kick their asses. Plus, we aren’t on the Ark anymore. Our only goal isn't to reproduce to keep the human species alive anymore.”

Raven groaned. “What if Finn finds out?”

Clarke looked up at her with hooded eyes. “What if he does?”

Raven squirmed, the thought causing a spike of anxiety through her veins. “Don’t you think he’ll be upset? He loves you. He wants to be with you.”

“He loves us both. He wants us to be happy. I don’t think he’ll really mind if it’s with each other.” They were both silent a moment, Raven contemplating the look of hurt on Finn’s face if he were to see them together, the muttering behind their backs, the scornful looks from the other teenagers. Clarke exhaled. “We don’t have to be together, Raven. I don’t want to force you to do something you don’t want to do. If you want to go back to your tent, you can.”

“No, that’s not…” Raven whined in frustration. “It’s not that I don’t want to be with you, Clarke. I do. Very much so. I just…don’t want to get hurt, you know? It’s happened so many times before, I don’t think I could handle it if this doesn’t work out.” She swallowed around the lump in her throat, desperate for Clarke to understand.

Clarke stilled for a moment, then straightened from where she was curled up at Raven’s side until they were face-to-face. She cupped her girlfriend’s jaw in her hand and stroked the skin there. 

“I get it. But you don’t have to worry. We’re going to be just fine. I’m not going to mess this up. I love you, Raven.”

Raven’s body jumped with surprise. It was the first time Clarke had said this to her. She wasn’t sure how to respond. Instead of saying anything back, she leaned over and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

Clarke pulled Raven’s head down onto her chest. They feel asleep curled around each other, and when Raven exited Clarke’s tent the next morning, it was easy to ignore the looks sent her way.


End file.
